


Spartacus

by anuminis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_saturday, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well those Greek's started it all. Atlantis I mean XD. Made for the <a href="http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com/tag/week%20%2310%3A%20spartan">SGA Saturday prompt #10 Spartan</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spartacus

[   
](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/SGA/sga%20saturday/spartacus.jpg)


End file.
